Ludovic Bagman
Ludovic Bagman, more commonly known as Ludo Bagman, is a male Wizard and Ministry of Magic employee. During his career at the Ministry, Ludo rose to the post of Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. His career at the Ministry ended in mid-1995, when he had to go on the run from goblins, whom he had lost several bets against. Before working at the Ministry, he was a Beater for the Quidditch team the Wimbourne Wasps. He has a brother called Otto. Biography Trial During Lord Voldemort's first reign, Ludo was put on trial for giving information about the Ministry to the Death Eater Augustus Rookwood. According to Ludo, he did not know that Rookwood was a Death Eater. Rookwood had been his father's friend and had persuaded Ludo into giving him the information by talking about giving Ludo a job at the Ministry. Much to Barty Crouch's annoyance, Ludo was cleared of all charges (partly due to being a popular Quidditch player). Ludo was never accused of alligance with Death Eaters again. Quidditch World Cup Despite Mr. Crouch's low opinion of Ludo, Ludo soon got a job at the Ministry as head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo took part in organising the Quidditch World Cup of 1994 . He was quite reckless in terms of security, and did not bother dressing in Muggle clothing. Before the Cup started, Ludo made various bets on the outcome of the game, including one with Fred and George Weasley. Ludo narrated the World Cup using the spell Sonorus. After the Cup ended, Ludo was cornered by a group of Goblins in the forest near the stadium. Ludo had borrowed a large amount of gold from the Goblins but never payed them back. The Goblins stripped Ludo of all the money he had on him and left him, not yet realizing that the money wasn't enough to pay the debt. Ludo wandered around the forest, completely unaware of that the camp was being terrorized by a group of Death Eaters. The Triwizard Tournament His position as head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports meant that in 1994 Ludo, along with Barty Crouch Sr organised and judged the Triwizard Tournament. Together, they worked hard to ensure that none would find themselves in "mortal danger". When at Hogwarts, the Goblins tracked Ludo down to get the rest of the gold he owed them, but he could not pay them, as he had lost most of his money by gambling. When Harry Potter's name was drawn out of the Goblet of Fire, Ludo Bagman appeared delighted, and he was the first person to inform the other three champions that Harry was now a participant. Ludo planned to pay the Goblins by betting that Harry would win the Triwizard Tournament. Ludo, thus did his best in helping Harry to win, but Harry always refused his "few pointers", as he thought taking advice from Ludo amounted to cheating. Just before the first task Bagman, took Harry Potter aside and asked him if he wanted "a few pointers" for getting past the Hungarian Horntail, however Harry refused this information. During the task, Bagman took the role of commentator. Later, in January of 1995 Bagman was again cornered by the Goblins, who looked "rather menacing", in Hogsmeade at The Three Broomsticks. When he saw Harry there, he offered him his help in the Triwizard Tournament, but Harry refused and asked Ludo what the Goblins were up to. Ludo made up a story about the Goblins searching for Barty Crouch Sr. For the final task, Bagman had the sole responsibilty of showing the champions the maze which had been constructed on the school Quidditch pitch (since Mr Crouch was apparently "sick"). He attempted to offer Harry help for the third time, but was interrupted by Viktor Krum. The Triwizard Tournament ended with Harry winning, but being tied with Cedric Diggory, who was killed. The Goblins refused to admit Ludo winning the bet, saying that Harry did not win, but was tied with Cedric. Ludo went on the run shortly after the third task. Life on the run What happened to Bagman after that is unknown, but during Harry's hearing for using magic outside of school in the subsequent year, his name came up in reference. When Harry told them that he used magic to drive away Dementors that were attacking him at Magnolia Crescent, Cornelius Fudge stated that "even Bagman wouldn't such impossibility". Also, due to Bagman cheating the goblins out of his debt and running away, the Order of the Phoenix had difficulty of earning their trust and comradeship. Personality and traits Bagman was once accused of passing information to Death Eater Augustus Rookwood the first time Lord Voldemort was powerful. He was never convicted, and it is likely that if he did pass any information to Rookwood, he did so innocently, not knowing Rookwood was working for Voldemort. It is worth mentioning, however, that at least two people in 1994 suspected him of foul play, or at least mistrust him: both Rita Skeeter (unreliable though she is) and Barty Crouch Junior (masquerading as "Mad-Eye" Moody) mentioned this in the presence of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Rita Skeeter says to Hermione: "I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl - not that it needs it." This is likely a reference to the aforementioned accusation of passing information to Rookwood. He was seen as a genuinely nice person to all who knew him. However, Bagman had a weakness for gambling and that put him into financial strain (he might have originally borrowed off the Goblins to pay off gambling debts). As George Weasley stated: "He's lost everything gambling." He could also turn very nasty when it came to paying his losses, as he used worthless Leprechaun gold to pay, and refused to pay real money when the winners came to him. He also attempted to cheat at certain times when he was in a desperate situation, such as helping Harry during the Tournament, despite being forbidden to do so. Etymology *Ludovic was a latinized of the French royal name, Louis. *Bagman is a person who collects money, as for racketeers. Behind the scenes The part of Ludo Bagman was omitted in the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film), and his announcing of the Quidditch World Cup of 1994 was done by the Minister of Magic at the time, which was Cornelius Fudge. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup Category:British individuals Category:Beaters Category:Males Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Wizards